All Mine
by swagatron94
Summary: Toralei X Jackson Story


All Mine

(This is my 3rd attempt at Monster High fanfiction. I'm trying to put a story together, but with MH, I draw a blank. I don't know why, I just do. I think I've got it now so, wish me luck... Also, this is a Toralei X Jackson story)

Chapter 1

Jackson Jekyll is a normie. Which means that he is not a monster. It doesn't bother him, it just sucks that he gets picked on by monsters that are bigger than him.

Anyways, Jackson walks through the doors and heads to his Mad Science class. He sits at his usual spot and class begins. After a few experiments, the bell rings and Jackson heads for his locker.

Jackson opens his locker and grabs his books for his next class. He goes to shut his locker, until he sees an orange blur run right past him. He turns to look, but the blur is gone. All of a sudden, Manny Taur runs right past him, chasing after the blur.

All of a sudden, Frankie Stein runs up to Jackson. She catches her breath and begins to speak to Jackson.

"Have you seen Manny?" Frankie asked Jackson.

"Uh yeah, he just ran past me. What's he doing?" Jackson replied.

"Chasing Toralei. He's mad at her for breaking up with him and he's gone ballistic. He's trying to hurt her, we need to stop him!

"I thought you ghouls hated her."

"Yeah, but no one deserves to get hurt, even if it is Toralei. Will you help us, Jackson?"

"Sure."

All of a sudden, they hear a loud shriek coming from the gym. Jackson and Frankie head for the gym and find Toralei lying on the ground, crying.

"Leave me alone, Manny!"

"You are still MY ghoulfriend, whether you like it or not."

All of a sudden, Jackson feels a little tense and starts to clench his fists.

"Get away from her, Manny! She's not YOUR ghoulfriend!" Frankie yelled at Manny.

Manny grabs Frankie by the throat and begins to choke her.

"Leave Frankie and Toralei alone!" Jackson yelled at Manny.

By this time, the whole school is watching in the gym and Principal Bloodgood is trying to get in.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, normie?" Manny said to Jackson, laughing at him.

The whole school, except for Frankie's friends, laugh at Jackson.

All of a sudden, Jackson's anger explodes in him and he screams at Manny. He kicks Manny in the groin, causing Manny to drop Frankie, who falls and gets saved by Clawdeen.

Jackson punches Manny in the face and Manny tries to hit back. Jackson dodges and kicks Manny in the face. Manny tries to grab Jackson, but Jackson grabs his arm and throws him to the ground, judo-style.

He then kicks him in the head, knocking him out. Jackson snaps back to reality, and looks at Frankie, who is fine. He walks up to Toralei and helps her up.

Toralei looks at Jackson, shocked, just like everyone, by what he did to Manny.

Toralei and her friends, Purrsephone and Meowlody, run off and leave the gym. Principal Bloodgood, walks away from the door, also shocked by what Jackson did.

Jackson leaves the gym and runs into the principal.

"Am I in trouble, because if I am, I'll take full responsibilty." Jackson asked Principal Bloodgood.

"No, Jackson. You're not in trouble. Manny was going to be arrested for abuse anyways, so you did the right thing by trying to stop him. Even though you hurt him, you did the right thing."

"Is Toralei ok?"

"I don't know. She ran past my door and headed for the nurse's office."

"Ok, and thank you"

Jackson walked up to the nurse's office and knocked on the door. Purrsephone opens the door and looks at Jackson.

"Wow, I didn't think you come to check on her."

"Is she ok?" Jackson asked Purrsephone.

"Yeah, she's bruised a bit, but she's fine."

"Can I see her?"

Purrsephone looks behind her and then looks at Jackson.

"Sure, I guess. She's really sad, though."

Jackson walks in and sees Toralei crying and curled up in a ball. She looks up and sees Jackson. She leaps off the bed and hugs Jackson tightly.

"Thank you, Jackson. For getting rid of him. I'm sorry I ran, I was just scared."

"You're welcome, Toralei. Why are you crying, though?"

Toralei looks away from Jackson and begins to speak.

"Every relationship I've ever had with anyone ends badly. I always fall in love with the wrong people. I'm sick and tired of my heart getting broken." Toralei says to Jackson.

"I never feel happy around them, but around you Jackson, I feel happy. The real reason why I've been a jerk to you is because I have a crush on you. I'm not good at expressing my feelings for boys. I would always look at you everyday and smile, because I love you so much. But I was afraid you wouldn't like me back, so I decided to be a jerk to you and hold back my feelings."

Jackson, shocked that Toralei, the one ghoul who's been mean to him ever since he met her loves him, still listened to Toralei's words.

"But now, I realize I need you Jackson. You are such a nice person and a sweet boy. Every day I think about you, because you're always on my mind."

After Toralei spoke to Jackson, Jackson looked at Toralei.

"How long have you had a crush on me, Toralei?" Jackson asked the orange were-cat.

Toralei looked up at Jackson and began to speak to him.

"Ever since I was 5, Jackson. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing Toralei? I love you, too."

Toralei looked at Jackson, happy as ever. She smiled and hugged Jackson tighter.

"Really! You love me, Jackson?" Toralei happily asked Jackson.

"Well, I know you given me and my friends a lot of grief... but I can at least give you a second chance."

Jackson kissed Toralei on the lips, and Toralei screamed happily.

"I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH, JACKSON!"

"Geez, Toralei. Right in my ear, too."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Toralei joked with Jackson.

All of a sudden, the final bell rang. Toralei gets checked out and is cleared to leave. She leaves with Jackson, and holds his hand tightly. They walk home together. Toralei hugs Jackson's arm and whispers in his ear.

"You know you're all mine, right. No one else can have my Jackson, except your friends."

Jackson kisses Toralei deeply on the lips, and looks at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Toralei."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
